Les héros n'existent pas
by Pucinette
Summary: Sasuke est un très bon élève mais il est aussi le mec le plus cool et adoré de son lycée. Sasuke est quelqu'un de manipulateur, calculateur et froid sauf qu'il ne le montre pas. Il est hypocrite. Mais quelque chose va le changé...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les héros n'existent pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Résumer : Sasuke est un très bon élève mais c'est aussi le mec le plus cool et adorer de son lycée. Sasuke est quelqu'un de manipulateur, calculateur et froid sauf qu'il ne le montre pas dans le but d'être populaire. C'est un hypocrite. A la suite de plusieurs événement, deux personnes vont le changé...

Genre : AU, Scoolfic, OOC, Romance, Angst, PVP Sasuke...

Rated : M pour drogue, ijime, violence moral, suicide, viole...

Note de l'auteure : Ca ressemble beaucoup au drama Nobuta wo produce, en faite j'aurais voulut faire un mélange entre ça et life .

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Hypocrite.**

_Je pense que dans ce monde, tout est un jeu. Chaque jour, tout se répète._

_Tout ce dont les gens parlent ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Ils parlent de choses vues à la télé._

_Chaque personne, à sa façon, est dangereuse._

_Dans ce monde rempli de gamins, le perdant est celui qui devient sérieux. En jouant bien et en gardant une bonne position, je peux atteindre mon but. Donc aujourd'hui, comme chaque jour, je serai le Uchiwa Sasuke-kun cool et attentionné. Je jouerai mon rôle, difficilement. Mais même pour une personne parfaite, comme moi, l'ennemi existe._

XxXxXxX

Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée, qui sont bondés. Je croise plein de gens qui me lancent des « Sasuke-kun », « Bonjour » ou autre phrase du même style. Je leur souris, ces idiots, ils m'ennuient. Sakura m'interpelle devant sa salle de cours. Cette fille est une vraie harpie, mais elle est populaire et d'après tout le monde nous formons le couple idéal. Certes, elle est collante, mais elle cuisine bien et elle est tellement naïve qu'elle croit que je l'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassée. « Pas au lycée ! Voyons, ça ne se fait pas ! ». Et puis j'évite au plus souvent les rendez-vous amoureux.

Après avoir un peu parlé avec elle, je la quitte pour rejoindre ma salle avant que les cours commencent. Une fille brune coiffée de deux chignons me percute, elle ne pourrait pas faire attention ? Ah ! C'est Tenten, elle est dans ma classe. Cette dernière s'excuse et part en courant. Elle pleurait. J'entends Ino, la commère du lycée, parler de Tenten. D'après ce qu'elle dit, la brune serait enceinte. Tss, les jeunes sont vraiment pourris.

J'arrive devant ma classe et inspire un bon coup. J'entre joyeusement à l'intérieur. Après un heureux « Bonjour ! » que tout le monde me rend, je me dirige vers le groupe de mecs avec qui je reste. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis. Juste des camarades de classe, avec qui je suis, comme avec tout le monde, hypocrite.

« Oi, Sasuke. T'as entendu ça ?

- A propos ?

- De Tenten.

- Elle est enceinte. A ce qu'il paraît, elle veut garder l'enfant et le père serait un garçon qu'elle a rencontré à ses cours du soir. Un an plus vieux qu'elle.

- Ah ! T'assures mec, t'es toujours au courant de tout ! »

Bien sûr, idiot !

Mais au lieu de lui répondre ça, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Ca sonne. Tous retournent dans leurs classes, mais dans la notre, même si les élèves entrent, on continue de parler. Le prof est tout le temps en retard. Ino et sa clique sont en train de se moquer d'une fille de la classe. Hinata Hyûga. Une petite brunette toute timide, on dirait qu'elle a peur des gens. La pauvre, cette fille me fait pitié. Elle ne dit jamais rien à personne et quand elle parle à quelqu'un, c'est poliment et avec douceur. Ca doit être pour ça qu'Ino a envie de l'embêter. Mais moi je ne dis rien. Après tout c'est leurs affaires, pas les miennes.

Je jette un regarde sur l'ensemble de la classe, ces gamins, tous s'amusent, rient, se moquent. Mon regard s'arrête un instant sur Hinata. Elle est seule à sa table, ne parle à personne et fixe son bureau. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui cachent son visage. Quand j'y pense, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est là. Elle a changé de lycée mais personne ne sait pourquoi, ni elle ni les professeurs ne nous ont donné d'explication mais au fond, tout le monde s'en fout. Hinata n'a pas cherché à s'intégrer et, même si des gens ont essayé de lui parler, tout le monde s'est résigné.

Enfin notre prof principal arrive. On se met tous à notre place, on arrête de parler, on salue le professeur et on commence le cours. Ce genre de choses m'ennuie. C'est toujours pareil.

Arrive finalement la pause de dix heures, après deux heures de cours à écouter en m'ennuyant. Je suis ce que l'on appelle quelqu'un de surdoué, donc les cours qu'on fait sont pour moi quelque chose de vraiment facile.

Les gens s'agitent, partant voir leurs « amis », discutent, s'assoient à une table en attendant la reprise des cours. Moi, je prétexte vouloir aller aux toilettes. Je me ballade de couloir en couloir et descend les escaliers déserts pour pouvoir enfin arriver dehors. Mais avant même que je puisse descendre tous les escaliers, arrivé au deuxième palier l' « ennemi » arrive. J'ai nommé : Uzumaki Naruto.

_Je le déteste._

« Ah ! Sasuke !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton ennuyé.

- Je te cherchais, me répondit-il, amusé et souriant comme toujours.

- Et pour quoi faire ? Je lui pose la question mais je me moque éperdument de la réponse, je continue de descendre les escaliers.

- Attends-moi ! Cet idiot me rattrape, me prend par l'épaule mais je le repousse. Dis ! Arrête-toi ! »

Je l'écoute et m'arrête, plus qu'agacé au palier suivant.

« Quoi ?

- Tu me boudes ?

- Pardon ? »

Cet imbécile sourit et met ses mains derrière sa tête.

« On est ami, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ! »

Je cherche du regard, voir s'il n'y a personne qui nous observe et chuchote bruyamment pour qu'il m'entende.

« On n'est pas ami.

- Vraiment ? Me demande-t-il, ni surpris, ni vexé. »

J'inspire profondément et lâche un soupir agacé.

« On n'est pas amis. Ni rien d'autre.

- Depuis quand tu veux nier qu'on est ami ?

- Depuis que tu n'as jamais été mon ami ? »

Le blond plante ses yeux azur dans les miens. Il a l'air vexé ? Et bien tant pis. J'allais partir quand il me prend encore par l'épaule, me met bien face à lui et me donne le petit carton de lait individuel qu'il avait en main.

« Jette ça » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Puis il partit, gaiement, comme si de rien n'était.

_Je le déteste vraiment._

XxXxXxX

Ce midi là, j'ai mangé avec Sakura, le repas qu'elle avait fait était vraiment bon.

Ce midi là, Hinata n'as pas mangé. Elle est passée devant la salle où je mangé seul avec Sakura. Elle ne savait plus où était la salle, nous avait-elle confié en bégayant. La brune revenait de dehors où elle avait jeté son repas. J'étais persuadé que c'était Ino qu'il lui avait jeté par terre mais je ne lui demandai rien.

Arrivés devant la salle, on perçut de l'agitation. Nous nous arrêtons à la porte. Dans la salle, la cause de l'agitation : Un garçon. Il se tourna vers nous. Grand, des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivait en bas du dos et qu'il attachait d'un simple élastique au bout des cheveux, des yeux blanc marbre, un air hautain, un joli visage, son uniforme était celui du lycée voisin. Ce mec était carrément beau. On aurait dit un mannequin. Il s'avança d'un pas pressé vers Hinata qui fût totalement étonnée.

« Ne-Neji-nii-san ?

- Hinata-sama, où étiez-vous ? »

- Je crois que là, l'expression, c'est qu'on est « tous resté sur le cul ». Oui, c'est ça.

Neji dégagea les cheveux d'Hinata de sa figure et du dos de la main souleva sa frange pour déposer ses lèvres sur le front de ma camarade qui avait fermé très fort les yeux, rougit et qui avait amorcé un mouvement de recul. Comme ça, je l'avais trouvée, pendant quelques secondes, belle.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre. Tu aurais dû rester à la maison.

- Ca-Ca va.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant une boîte de médicaments. Mon oncle m'a dit de te donner ça.

- Tu-Tu l'as vu au-aujourd'hui ? »

Le garçon fit un signe affirmatif de tête. Hinata voulut baisser la tête mais le dénommé Neji attrapa le menton de la jeune fille du bout du doigt pour le remonter vers lui.

« Si vous vous sentez mal, appelez-moi.

- D'a-D'accord.

- Je n'ai plus cours aujourd'hui donc n'hésitez pas.

- Oui…

- Et surtout, prenez vos médicaments. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Ou-Oui.

- Bien. On se voit plus tard. »

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille et parti. Juste quand la sonnerie retentit. Hinata alla, tête baissée, jusqu'à sa table et quand elle s'assit tout les autres reprirent leur esprit et se précipitèrent vers la brune pour lui poser des questions. J'écoutais vaguement ce que disaient les autres. Un micro sourire s'accroche une seconde à mes lèvres quand j'entends Hinata répondre à toutes leurs questions d'une voix timide. Tout le monde est enjoué. En fait le fameux Neji est son cousin mais elle le considère comme un frère et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il la vouvoie, mais ce n'est pas grave, notre professeur de maths, mademoiselle Kurenai arriva à ce moment là. Elle s'excuse de son retard et nous dit qu'elle avait dû finir de faire des photocopies. Photocopies qui nous sont destinées. Des plaintes s'élèvent dans la salle, c'est sûr que les contrôles surprises ne sont pas vraiment aimés. Je demande à la prof si elle ne peut pas nous le donner demain mais elle refuse en souriant.

XxXxXxX

« J'ai envie d'aller au toilette ! Hinata, tu viens avec nous ? »

Je regarde Ino d'un air méfiant mais elle ne le voit pas, elle et ses « copines » regardent Hinata en attendant une réponse. Cette dernière émit un son affirmatif et se leva pour suivre les filles. Je les regarde s'en aller puis continue à ranger mes affaires, Kiba s'assied sur la table en face de moi, et d'autres garçons viennent s'agglutiner autour de nous.

« Je me demande ce que Ino et les autres filles vont lui faire à cette pauvre Hinata !

- Tu t'intéresse à Hinata maintenant ? Demanda Shino qui prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de nous.

- Non, pas du tout mais je me dis que c'est bizarre.

- C'est sûr. J'imagine mal Ino, qui jusque là l'avait emmerdée, devenir tout d'un coup amie avec Hinata.

- Cette kebaï **(1) **doit avoir un truc derrière la tête.

- Ouais. »

Kiba fît claquer ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Un karaoké ça vous dit ? Demanda Kiba »

Je souris, fait mine d'être enjoué.

Et puis quoi encore ? Je vous supporte toute la journée et je dois en plus vous voir le soir ? Plutôt mourir.

« Ah ! Merde, je ne pourrai pas, dis-je d'un ton désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller faire des courses pour ma mère.

- Ah !Les parents !

- Tu pourras nous rejoindre après tu crois ? Questionna Shikamaru.

- Ouaip. Bon, a plus ! »

Je me lève et dis au revoir à tout le monde d'un signe de la main en leur disant à tout a l'heure. Mais ils pourront toujours rêver, même s'ils m'attendaient cent ans je ne viendrais pas.

Je vois des filles de ma classe sortir des toilettes en rigolant. Je regarde attentivement, Hinata n'en fait pas partie. Je fronce les sourcils mais passe mon chemin. Après tout, je m'en fiche d'elle. Je dépasse la porte des WC mais derrière moi, j'entant des bruits de pas précipité.

« Ah ! Naruto, aide-moi ! »

C'est la voix de Tenten, je me retourne. Je la vois, agrippée au bras de Naruto, les larmes aux yeux alors que celui-ci, avec son air continuel d'abruti, demande ce qu'il se passe. Finalement, je continue mon chemin, fermant les yeux sur ce qui vient de se passer.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**(1)** Fille qui se maquille beaucoup


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les héros n'existent pas.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Résumer : Sasuke est un très bon élève mais c'est aussi le mec le plus cool et adorer de son lycée. Sasuke est quelqu'un de manipulateur, calculateur et froid sauf qu'il ne le montre pas dans le but d'être populaire. C'est un hypocrite. A la suite de plusieurs événement, deux personnes vont le changé...

Genre : AU, Scoolfic, OOC, Romance, Angst, PVP Sasuke...

Rated : M pour drogue, ijime, violence moral, suicide, viole...

Note de l'auteure : Ca ressemble beaucoup au drama Nobuta wo produce, en faite j'aurais voulut faire un mélange entre ça et life .

Note de l'auteure n°2: Je conseille d'écouter les musiques pour certaine

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Dégradation.**

Ca fait deux mois maintenant que Hinata a intégré notre classe. Et ça fait un mois et demi que tout les jours, elle se fait persécuter. Il y a des fois où on la voit blessée, des fois où elle sèche les cours l'après-midi. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe mais personne n'agit. Je crois que Naruto et Hinata se sont rapprochés.  
Tenten ne vient plus en cours, elle a déclaré officiellement qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle gardait le bébé. Tout le monde a été choqué. Quand on parle de ça, je dis ce que les autres ont envie d'entendre, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis puisque je m'en moque.

« Hm, une fête ? Demandais-je »

C'est la pause de midi et Kiba vient d'annoncer qu'il veut faire une fête. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Pour mon anniversaire.  
- C'est vrai, c'est bientôt ! S'exclama Shino.  
- Et tu veux faire ça quand et où ?  
- Galère ! S'enquit de dire Shikamaru.  
- J'aimerais faire ça dans un karaoké mais ça va être trop petit.  
- Trop petit ? Me moquais-je, tu veux inviter combien de personne ?  
- Toute la classe ! Déclara Kiba en ouvrant grand les bras.  
- En effet c'est trop petit. »

On continue à discuter sur l'endroit où Kiba veut faire sa fête, j'en propose plusieurs, je donne l'impression de m'intéresser à ce qu'il raconte ou veut faire mais je me dis que cette soirée sera une perte de temps. Ca donnera l'occasion à ces gamins de l'être encore plus que d'habitude, ça me désespère.  
Finalement Shikamaru propose de demander d'abord à toute la classe pour savoir qui vient avant de décider du lieu. Kiba acquiesce. Il se leva et s'enquit de sa tâche tout de suite avec enthousiasme, demandant à toute personne s'il était libre samedi soir. Quand il arrive à Hinata, celle-ci rougit et bégaye qu'elle est libre mais que son père dirait non.

« Et ton frère, il ne peut pas t'accompagner ?  
- Mo-mon frère ?  
- Bah, oui !  
- Mais, … J-Je n'ai p-pas de fr-frère.  
- … Ah ? Alors c'est qui le mec qui était venu la dernière fois ? Tu l'a bien appelé « nii-san », non ?  
- H-Hein ? AH, euh,… non, en-en fait Neji, c-c'est mon cou-cousin.  
- Okay. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup !  
- Me-Merci.  
- Alors, lui, il peut t'accompagner, tu crois ? »

Hinata réfléchit un instant, hocha la tête et émit un petit son affirmatif.

« Mais il faudra quand même que je demande à mon père. »

Kiba sourit, et lui dit que c'est d'accord puis ils échangent leurs numéros. Peut-être qu'après la fête, Hinata réussira à s'intégrer ? Mais à quoi je pense moi, cette fille est sans intérêt.

XxXxXxX

J'ai un de ces mal de tête. Après avoir mangé un peu avec Sakura, je lui ai dit que j'allais à l'infirmerie. Elle a voulut m'accompagner évidemment, mais je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'allais juste chercher un cachet.  
Arrivé à l'infirmerie il n'y a personne, l'infirmière ne doit pas être là, j'entre quand même. C'est petit, il y a une table ronde pas très grande, deux chaises, un plan de travail avec un évier et sur le mur gauche en entrant une pharmacie. Le long du mur a ma droite, il y a un lit avec un rideau autour. Je fouille dans la pharmacie et trouve ce que je cherche.  
J'entends un bruit, quelque chose est tombé par terre. Je regarde autour de moi et sursaute quand je vois Hinata sur le lit d'infirmerie. J'ouvre grand les yeux, choqué par ce que je vois. Elle est bien amochée, ces garces n'y sont pas allées de main morte. La brune a du sang au coin des lèvres, un gros pansement sur la joue gauche, et ses cheveux sont mouillés ainsi qu'un peu son uniforme. Les manches de sa chemise sont retroussées et sur ses bras il y a de multiples bleus et cicatrices. C'est surtout sur le bras gauche que je peux voir qu'elle s'est scarifiée.  
Hinata, qui était à mi-chemin de ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tombé, me regarde avec de la peur dans les yeux. Elle ramasse le tube de pommade vite fait et pars en courant de l'infirmerie. Je lui attrape le bras pour ne pas qu'elle parte et pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Sauf que, quand je le fait, elle pousse un petit gémissement de douleur. Qu'est-ce que…?!  
Je lâche son bras et Hinata en profite pour partir en courant. Les autres cicatrices sur son bras… Je crois que c'était des brûlures de cigarette.

XxXxXxX

Enfin, samedi est arrivé et je n'ai pas donné d'excuse pour échapper à la fête d'anniversaire de Kiba. Peu de gens pouvaient venir comparés au nombre d'invités. Finalement on a réservé dans une grande salle de karaoké vu qu'on est une dizaine. Il y aura : Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino et Sakura que Kiba a bien voulu invité. Oui parce que c'est ma petite amie, donc évidemment, ça nous fait une sortie ensemble en plus… Génial.  
Depuis l'infirmerie Hinata m'a évité. Ca m'a un peu dérangé dans le fait que Ino a continué à la persécuter et que, elle, elle ne dise rien. Je suis mal à l'aise.  
En parlant d'Hinata, celle-ci a pu venir car Neji l'accompagne ainsi que deux amis à lui. Une fille et un garçon du nom de Temari et Gaara. Donc en tout on est douze.  
Ca m'a fait bizarre pour certains de les voir sans leur uniforme. Comme Naruto, il a mit un slim noir, des converses de la même couleur et un t-shirt qui est étrangement de la même couleur que le reste, c'est-à-dire noir, avec écrit dessus « Escape the fate » en rouge **(1)**. Un bandana est noué a son poigné gauche, il a aussi un keffieh et il s'est… maquillé. C'est ça le plus choquant même si il n'a mit que du crayon mais bon. Je crois qu'il est gay…  
Il y a aussi Hinata. Elle porte une jupe mi-longue blanche, un peu comme un jupon et une chemise avec des rayures noires, pour une fois ses cheveux ne lui arrivent pas en plein dans la figure, elle les a coiffé d'une demi-queue de cheval et elle a des chaussures qui font classes et à talon. Sakura lui a demandé comment elle arrivait à marcher avec. Ca nous a bien fait rire, surtout moi. C'est une véritable gamine, la seule fois ou elle a du essayer des talons, ça doit être quand elle était petite et elle les avait piqué a sa mère… Pathétique.  
Sinon, Ino est habillée de façon « mode », et les mecs sont tous habillés un peu pareil, a part Naruto, on a tous un jean et un t-shirt d'une quelconque couleur.  
Sakura s'est aussi mise a la mode des garçons, elle a un jeans mais il faut dire que son t-shirt est plus joli que les nôtres.  
Je sens que ça va être long…

XxXxXxX

On entre tous dans le karaoké, on a réservé une salle plutôt grande pour qu'on puisse tous rentrer. On a tous cotisé pour payer l'entrée et pour acheter des boissons et un peu de bouffe. On s'installe tous sur les banquettes de façon un peu désordonnée.

« Désolé de m'être invité.  
- C'est pas grave ! Puis, y a pas beaucoup de monde qu'a pu venir donc c'est mieux… »

Neji lui sourit et après que ces gamins eurent chahuté pendant un moment, c'est finalement Sakura qui commencera à chanter.  
Elle attrape le micro et sélectionne sa chanson. La rose me lance un clin d'œil et je lui sourit… Pimbêche.  
Une musique élèctro démarre et Sakura commence un peu à se déhancher. Quand les paroles s'affichèrent, elle chanta. (Vengaboys - Boom Boom Boom Boom)

**Ohohoh ohohoh  
****Ohohoh ohohoh - ****Vengaboys are back in town**

_Ohohoh ohohoh- __les Vengaboys sont de retour dans la ville _

**Ohohoh ohohoh,****Ohohoh ohohoh, ****Ohohoh ohohoh, ****Ohohoh ohohoh**

**If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby take my hand  
i'll be your lover tonight**

_Si tu es seul et que tu as besoin d'un ami  
Quelqu'un pour te faire oublier tes problèmes  
Viens seulement et prend mes mains  
Je serai ton amour ce soir_

**Ohohoh ohohoh - This is what I want to do  
Ohohoh ohohoh Lets have some fun**

**Ohohoh ohohoh - One on one just me and you  
Ohohoh ohohoh**

_Ohohoh ohohoh -c'est ce que je veux faire  
Ohohoh ohohoh laisse nous avoir du bon temps  
Ohohoh ohohoh - l'un et l'autre, juste toi et moi_

**  
Boom Boom Boom Boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom Boom Boom Boom  
I wanna go Boom Boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room**

_Boom boom boom boom ! ! !  
Je te veux dans ma chambre  
Laisse nous passer la nuit ensemble  
Depuis maintenant jusqu'à l'éternité  
Boom boom boom boom ! ! !  
Je veux faire boom boom  
Laisse nous passer la nuit ensemble  
Ensemble dans ma chambre_

**Ohohoh ohohoh - Everybody get on down  
Ohohoh ohohoh - Vengaboys are back in town  
Ohohoh ohohoh - This is what I wanna do  
Ohohoh ohohoh - Let's have some fun  
Ohohoh ohohoh - One on one just me and you**

_Ohohoh ohohoh - tout le monde en l'air  
Ohohoh ohohoh - les vengaboys sont de retour dans la ville  
Ohohoh ohohoh - c'est ce que je veux faire  
Ohohoh ohohoh - laisse nous avoir du bon temps  
Ohohoh ohohoh - l'un et l'autre, juste toi et moi_

**Boom Boom Boom Boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom Boom Boom Boom  
I wanna go Boom Boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room**

_Boom boom boom boom ! ! !  
Je te veux dans ma chambre  
Laisse nous passer la nuit ensemble  
Depuis maintenant jusqu'à l'éternité  
Boom boom boom boom ! ! !  
Je veux faire boom boom  
Laisse nous passer la nuit ensemble  
Ensemble dans ma chambre_

**Ohohoh ohohoh, ****Ohohoh ohohoh, ****Ohohoh ohohoh,**

**Ohohoh ohohoh, ****Ohohoh ohohoh,**

Tout le monde l'applaudit. Elle revient s'asseoir à côté de moi toute souriante.

« Tu chantes bien, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.  
- Merci »

Elle rougit légèrement, je passe mon bras derrière ses épaules. Je suis un vrai hypocrite, c'est merveilleux. J'adore cette sensation de tromper les gens.

« Bon à qui le tour ? Demande Kiba.  
- Pourquoi pas à toi ? Répliquai-je.  
- Non.  
- Allez ! Insista Ino.  
- Oui, c'est TA fête en plus, renchérit Shikamaru. »

Sous pression, Kiba céda. L'idiot, il aime bien juste être porté aux nues. Il hésita un moment puis choisit une chanson de visual kei. (An cafe – Escapism)  
Il se rate à plusieurs moments dans les paroles, il chante faux et tout le monde rit. Ahahah ! Rappelez-moi, pourquoi j'ai voulut qu'il chante ? Juste parce que je ne voulais pas chanter, mais je crois que pour mes oreilles, il aurait mieux valu ça mais pour mon ego j'ai « rit » avec les autres. La blonde à quatre couettes fit remarquer sa présence en demandant mielleusement à Kiba si elle pouvait chanter. Et évidemment il répondit oui. Pourquoi un homme dirait non à une fille qui à une grosse poitrine et un joli décolleté ?  
Ino à l'air un peu jalouse. Oui, parce que normalement elle aurait du sortir avec ses copines mais elle a un faible pour Kiba on dirait. Cette situation m'amuse. Je prends un bonbon au chocolat et sourit, je me croirais presque dans « Les feux de l'amour » que ma mère regarde tout les samedis, excellent. Elle choisit vite sa chanson et sourit d'un air espiègle. Oh, ça devient intéressant. (Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend)

**Hey, hey, you, you **_ (Hey, hey, toi, toi)_**  
I don't like your girlfriend **_(Je n'aime pas ta copine)_**  
No way, no way **_(Pas question, pas question)_**  
I think you need a new one **_(T'as besoin d'une nouvelle)_**  
Hey, hey, you, you **_(Hey, hey, toi, toi)_  
**I could be your girlfriend** _(Je serai ta copine)_**  
Hey, hey, you, you **_ (Hey, hey, toi, toi)_**  
I know that you like me **_(Je sais que tu m'aime bien)_**  
No way, no way **_(Pas question, pas question)_**  
You know it's not a secret **_(Ce n'est pas un secret)_**  
Hey, hey, you, you **_(Hey, hey, toi, toi)_**  
I want to be your girlfriend **_ (Je serai ta copine)_

Elle continue la chanson en faisant des sourires à Kiba et en lançant des œillades à Ino. Géniale la fille! Ino est pas mal en colère. Espérons qu'elle ne passe pas ses nerfs sur Hinata ! … J'ai rien dit.  
Temrai exagère ses mouvements quand elle chante, Gaara à l'air d'avoir honte. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il dit à Shikamaru et Neji qui sont à côté de lui et qui s'en amusent. Je crois qu'ils sont frère et sœur.  
Quand Temari finit, elle s'assit a côté de Shikamaru et lui sourit. Faudrait savoir quel mec elle veut celle-là.  
C'est au tour de Neji qui est un peu poussé par sa cousine. C'est mignon si on est branché inceste.  
Neji demande à Hinata ce qu'il pourrait chanter. Celle-ci répond joyeusement qu'elle veut qu'il chante du Miyavi.  
Ca me fait un peu bizarre que Hinata ait accepté de venir, surtout qu'il y a Ino, mais ça doit être Neji qui l'a poussée à sortir.  
Quand la musique démarre, Hinata sourit bêtement. Shino lui parle un peu, je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent mais Hinata acquiesce, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
Neji, … En plus d'être beau, il a une de ses voix. Grave et sensuelle… Je dois tourner gay… Ou observateur. Je préfère observateur. (Miyavi - Selfish Love)

**omaera zenin ore ga aishiteyaru ze.**  
_(Hey, vous tous, je vous aime.)_  
**torokeru youna amai kono MERODI- to**  
_(Je vous étreins d'une MELODIE si douce que vous fondrez)_  
**shibireru kurai kitsuku BI-TO de dakishimete,**  
_(Et un RYTHME si dur que vous vous engourdirez.)_  
**ki ga fureru hodo nando mo ikaseteyaru ze.**  
_(Je ferais tout pour vous rendre fous.)_

**Nante na.**_ (Qu'en pensez-vous ?)_

Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ?  
J'en pense que j'ai du mal à savoir si les paroles parlent de musique ou de sexe. Peut-être les deux.

Vient alors le tour de Naruto, qui pour l'instant ne me colle pas, heureusement. Lui, c'est sûr, ça parle de sexe, rien que le refrain déjà… (Gackt –Vanilla)

**Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga  
Toke au hodo ni  
Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla**  
_(Est-il correct d'aimer, ainsi ? Dans cette nuit tremblante  
C'est aussi bon que ça le parait Encore Plus profond  
Comme ces lèvres presque énervantes  
Je me suis habitué à ce que nous nous fondions l'un dans l'autre  
Je suis... ta... vanille)_

Il a une voix magnifique lui aussi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il chantait aussi bien… De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais cherché quelle voix il avait quand il chantait…

Ino prend enfin sa revanche sur l'autre blonde. Dans un style très R'n'B.  
Qu'es ce que je disais ? Beaucoup mieux que « les feux de l'amour », et en direct en plus !  
(Zaho – C'est chelou)  
Au moment du refrain Ino lance un petit regard à Temari qui sourit.

**C'est chelou  
Cette façon qu'elle a de te regarder  
C'est quoi cette manière de t'appeler bébé ?  
Tu diras à cette tassepé  
Que j' vais la taper  
C'est chelou**

Quand la chanson se termine, Ino vient s'asseoir en jetant un regard hautain a Temari… Le jour où elles se battent, je veux être là !

Kiba se lève et se poste devant nous tous.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux rechanter ? dis-je.  
- Non, t'inquiète, j'épargne vos oreilles. »

Merci.

« C'est juste que… Je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux !  
- Eh ! On a payé la bouffe, les boissons et le karaoké et tu veux en plus un cadeau ? Questionna Chôji.  
- Il a pas tort, dit Shikamaru.  
- Moi, j-j'ai un cadeau po-pour t-toi. »

Kiba sourit.

« Hinata-chan, elle au moins est gentille.  
- C-c'est parce que j-je n'ai p-pas particip-pé pour le re-reste.  
- Normal, on t'a invitée donc t'as pas à payer. Puis y a pas besoin de cadeau dans se genre de fête. »

Hinata rougit et Neji n'avale pas bien le « chan » a la fin du nom de la brune… Sûr que comparé au « sama » qu'il utilise, c'est pas vraiment pareil.

« Attends au moins que tout le monde ait chanté une fois avant d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Hinata, demanda Shino.  
- Et le mien. Dit Naruto.  
- Et le sien…  
- D'accord. Bon, à qui de chanter ?  
- A Sasuke ! S'exclama Sakura.  
- Ah, je chante mal ! Vous le savez !  
- Que des bêtises, tu chantes très bien. »

Après sa réplique, Sakura pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dieu, si tu existes, je te maudis. Je souris à Sakura.

« Bon d'accord. Une petite chanson a capella ça vous dit ? »

Ils acquiescent tous avec le sourire. Quel idiot… C'est ennuyeux.

« Bon, alors silence. »

Et tout le monde se tait. Braves bêtes.  
La mélodie me revient en tête et ma voix chante les paroles. (JasDevi's song dans D.gray man)

**Yurikago ga hitostu atta**  
_Il était une fois un berceau._  
**Yurikago gi hitostu atta**  
_Il était une fois un berceau._  
**Hitotsu wa futastu ni natta**  
_Il y avait un berceau avec l'autre berceau_  
**Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirette**  
_Un deviens deux. Un berceau disparu dans le brouillard._  
**Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yurete**  
_Une étoile brillait dans le cimetière_  
**Kietekuyo**  
_Disparais._

Et là, le silence ! Je crois que j'ai raté mon coup… Lequel ? Aucune idée, mais ce n'était pas l'idée que je m'étais faite de leur réaction.  
Sakura me regarde avec des gros yeux.

« Cette chanson est un peu effrayante… »

Vraiment?

« Moi j'aime bien, me défendit Gaara. »

Moi aussi j'aime bien.

« C'est que t'es bizarre comme mec. Dit Neji  
- J-J'aime bien au-aussi. Bégaya Hinata  
- Hinata-sama… »

Je souris, je savais que je n'étais pas bizarre !

« Bon, bah, Hinata-chan, tu chantes ?  
- Euh… N-Non.  
- T'as pas le choix, dit Shikaramu.  
- Ah… M-mais, je n-ne sais pas qu-quoi chant-ter.  
- Hero de Superchick, vous la connaissez par cœur non ? Demanda Neji.  
- Ou-oui mais …  
- C'est parti ! S'exclama Kiba. »

Hinata rougit et se met devant la télévision.

« Gaara, tu fais la dernière partie de la chanson où c'est l'homme qui chante ?  
- C'est du rap, du rêve !  
- T-T'as pas l-le choix t-toi n-non plus, dit Hinata »

Elle est marante quand même.  
La brune inspire à fond quand la musique s'élance. Elle ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir quand c'est à elle de chanter. Comme Neji l'a dit, elle connaît la chanson par cœur. (Hero- Superchick)

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,  
'Cause you want to belong , do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life...  
Heroes are made when you make a choice**

_ Personne ne s'assoit à coté de lui, personne ne lui correspond  
Mais on se sent comme lorsque l'on se moque de lui  
Parce que tu veux t'intégrer, tu continues ?  
Car cette douleur est le prix à payer pour t'intégrer  
Ce n'est pas comme si on le détestait ou comme si on voulait qu'il meurt  
Mais peut-être que lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il pense au suicide  
Ou bien revient à l'école avec un flingue à ses côtés  
Et ta gentillesse lui a peut-être sauvé la vie  
Les héros naissent lorsque tu fais un choix_

**You could be a hero ,  
Heroes do what's right,  
You could be a hero,  
You might save a life,  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight,  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...**

_Tu pourrais être un héros  
Les héros font ce qui est juste  
Tu pourrais être un héros  
Tu pourrais sauver une vie  
Tu pourrais être un héros  
Te battre toi aussi  
Pour ce qui est juste, pour ce qui est juste, pour ce qui est juste_

**No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...**

_ Personne ne lui parle, elle se sent si seule  
Elle est trop malheureuse pour survivre seule  
La blessure qu'elle ne peut supporter inonde son couteau  
Elle écrit sur son bras, veut abandonner sa vie  
Chaque jour qui passe est une preuve de courage  
Elle y parvient en combattant le mensonge qu'elle laisse  
Chaque moment de courage, et c'est sa propre vie qu'elle sauve  
Quand elle jette les pilules, un héros est né_

**No one talks to him about how he lives,  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,  
And others will follow the choices he's made,  
He lives on the edge , he's old enough to decide,  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine,  
He can do what he wants because it's his right,  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life...  
**

_ Personne ne lui parle à cause de sa façon de vivre  
Il pense que les choix qu'il fait sont justes  
Il ne sait pas que sa façon de se conduire en fait un guide  
Et que d'autres le suivront dans les choix qu'il a fait  
Il vit à la limite, il est assez âgé pour décider  
Son frère qui veut lui ressembler a juste 9 ans  
Il peut faire ce qu'il veut parce c'est son droit  
Les choix qu'il fait changent une vie à 9 ans_

La chanson me parle directement, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais elle me fait bizarre. J'avale difficilement. Hinata s'arrête de chanter et c'est Gaara qui prend sa place.

_"Heroes are made when you make a choice."  
Vraiment ?_

XxXxXxX

Trois heures. C'était le temps du carnage passé avec les gamins. Au juste, qui a dit que les enfants étaient attachants? Le mec devait être vieux, gros, gras et célibataire, avec peut-être un trop plein de libido, qui sait…  
Bref, j'en suis quand même ressorti vivant, heureusement, et sans trop de blessures. J'ai juste eu les oreilles en bouillie par leurs braillements et leurs magnifiques fausses notes. C'est génial.  
Bras dessus, bras dessous, je me fais traîner de rues en rues par une Sakura qui n'a pas envie de dormir et qui veut passer du temps avec moi… Joie. J'ai l'impression que l'ironie c'est mon genre aujourd'hui.  
On est plus que huit, Chôji est rentré chez lui car demain il se levait tôt, Temari a insisté pour que Shikamaru la raccompagne chez elle et Shino, c'était son père qui lui a demandé de rentrer. Donc il ne reste plus que Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Ino et moi.  
Naruto fait la discut' à Gaara qui, j'ai l'impression, le mate plus qu'il ne l'écoute. Kiba, lui, se fait un plaisir de parler à Hinata qui rougit plus qu'elle ne répond aux questions, Ino et Sakura sont en grande conversation sur le dernier fond de teint et moi j'écoute. Ah, oui, il y a Neji a côté de moi qui surveille Hinata. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire la conversation et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Mais à force de marcher et de ne pas faire attention où l'on va on tombe dans un quartier mal famé. Je lâche Sakura, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte je regarde autour de moi… Tout ça ne me dit rien. Sakura me demande ce qu'il ne va pas, et je déclare qu'il vaudrait mieux faire marche arrière. Sakura rigole et me prend par la main et dit « continuez ». Il est vers les 23 heures, et les rues sont bondées. Mais cette rue là est remplie de bars et les personnes que l'on voit sont toutes bourrées. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neji à côté de moi, il ne dit rien. Finalement Naruto nous fait se rapprocher tous pour nous raconter une blague débile d'un coup. La blague est tellement bidon que je ne l'écoute même pas. C'est alors que Kiba propose de passer par une petite ruelle pour accéder directement à une rue des magasins de fringues. Les filles sont tout de suite d'accord et on se fait emporter de force dans la ruelle. Tant qu'on sort de cette rue, ça me va. Il y a des gens dans la ruelle, ils nous arrêtent.

« 'Scusé les jeunes, z'auraient pas du feu par hasard ?  
- Non, désolé. On ne fume pas, déclare Gaara. »

Il s'avance pour forcer le passage mais les hommes ne bougent pas, ils sont quatre, saouls, et sont assez costauds.

« Oh, il y a des jolies filles avec vous ! »

Sakura s'accroche désespérément à ma main. On va alors pour se retourner et partir par là où on été venu mais deux mecs nous barrent le passage. Ino se rapproche de Kiba et Neji a passé un bras autour des épaules de Hinata.  
On aurait dû rester dans la rue, au moins, si on s'était fait accoster, il y aurait toujours eu quelqu'un pour calmer ces hommes.  
J'ai bien envie de les prendre de haut, de leur cracher dessus et de leur demander ce qu'ils veulent, ce que ma fierté demande de faire, mais il y a les autres. Je pousse doucement Sakura dans les bras de Gaara et m'approche des hommes qui nous ont interpellés. J'entends Sakura chuchoter que je suis fou.

« Ecoutez, Messieurs. Il est tard, vous empestez l'alcool, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, et tout ce que vous risquez de faire vous le regretterez ! Non ? »

Ces gars éclatent de rire, un se rapproche de moi, le plus grand et le plus baraqué, j'ai envie de faire un pas en arrière mais je me retiens. Il pose sa grosse main sur mon épaule.

« Et toi écoute petit bourge. Il est encore assez tôt pour continuer la fête et je suis assez lucide pour savoir ce que je fais. Par contre toi, t'aurais dû rester chez toi se soir… »

Ca, je le savais, merci. L'homme me fait un sourire bizarre.

« Alors, maintenant vous allez nous suivre gentiment et tu vas nous présenter tes copines. Okay ? »

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et regarde le mur noir sur le côté en me pinçant le coin de la lèvre. Je cherche plusieurs options pour nous sortir de là.  
Soit je cris très, très fort « au secours » ; soit on suit ces mecs et en chemin on appelle la police mais ça risque de ne pas marcher ; soit on se bat. Sauf qu'on est que cinq mecs contre six beaucoup plus forts que nous et trois filles à protéger. Bien que je m'en tape d'elles, ça me ferait chier qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils savent tous se battre. Je sursaute quand je sens un bras autour de mes épaules, c'est Naruto.

« Et si vous nous fichiez la paix ? »

Naruto avec son air d'éternel débile était sérieux. Je le regarde avec des gros yeux. Ca ne marchera jamais…  
Les mecs continuent de rire.

« Bande de cons, dégagez le passage ! »

Naruto est fou, plus que moi. Je sens un mouvement de panique derrière moi, les deux autres hommes qui nous empêchaient de faire marche arrière se sont rapprochés. J'ai envie de leur dire que tout va bien se passer mais on aurait vraiment de la chance si l'on s'en sortait bien dans l'immédiat.  
Le même homme de tout à l'heure prend Naruto par le col, il est en colère.

« Répète un peu pour voir, tapette ! »

Naruto lui crache au visage et un coup fuse. Naruto se retrouve plié en deux, le mec le tien toujours et son poing est près à s'abattre encore.

« Arrêtez ! Criais-je »

Je me mets entre l'homme et Naruto. Le plus vieux lâche le blond et je me prends le poing de l'homme en plein visage. Mon nez se brise dans un craquement sinistre. D'abord c'est chaud puis la douleur me vient. Je vacille. Ca fait mal. Un deuxième homme s'approche et me frappe au niveau du ventre. Du sang remonte dans ma bouche, je le crache. Le mec me lâche et je tombe. Putain, ça fait mal !

_"Heroes are made when you make a choice."  
Menteuse…_

* * *

**(1)** _Escape the fate :_ Groupe d'émocore, inculte!

**Huhu, merci pour les permière reviews que j'ai eu ( en espérant en avoir d'autre) j'aimerais vos avis, vos suggestion et les couples que vous voudriez voir !**

**Merci d'avoir lu. A Bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (j'espère... --") **


End file.
